La vérité éclate enfin
by Andy56
Summary: Parker se rend compte d'un "léger" détail dans sa vie.


Auteur : Andy56 Série : Le Caméléon Genre : Général Disclaimers : Je ne touche pas d'argent et les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Résumé : Et bien. Parker se rend compte d'un « léger » détail dans sa vie. Time Line : Post IOTH  
  
La vérité éclate enfin  
  
Parmi nous existent des êtres doués d'une intelligence supra-normale,  
des génies qui possèdent entre autre  
la faculté d'assumer n'importe quelle identité  
et de se fondre dans n'importe quel milieu.  
En 1963, des chercheurs d'une entreprise appelée « Le Centre »  
ont mis en isolement un de ces êtres,  
un jeune garçon nommé Jarod, et exploitèrent son génie  
pour des recherches secrètes.  
  
Mais un jour le Caméléon leur échappa.  
  
Domicile de Mlle Parker, Blue Cove, 1h :  
  
La chambre de Mlle Parker était plongée dans l'obscurité, elle observait la lune dont les rayons lui parvenaient à travers les plis du rideau. Elle était allongée sur son lit, seul un fin drap de soie la recouvrait. Son regard était vide, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et tentait vainement de répondre au millier de nouvelles questions qui la torturaient depuis son retour de Carthis. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle errait dans les couloirs du Centre, essayant d'échapper à ses fantômes. Son esprit était régulièrement en proie aux doutes tandis que ses sentiments prédominants étaient la solitude et le regret. Celui de ne pas avoir parlé franchement à Jarod, celui de ne pas avoir ouvert son c?ur et pris ce tournent qu'il lui avait maintes fois proposé. Elle se sentait bien plus seule, certes, sa situation n'avait pas changé mais elle savait qu'elle pourrait être à coté de lui ou plutôt loin du Centre au lieu de se morfondre au milieu de cet enfer. Elle pensait à l'homme qu'elle avait encore écarté, par crainte qu'il ne la voit sous son vrai visage, qu'il voit qu'elle est en réalité une femme bien plus fragile qu'elle ne le montre et bien plus sensible. Car, pour elle, ce trait de caractère était une faiblesse, du moins c'était ce qu'on lui avait toujours enseigné. Toujours se montrer fort en toute circonstances, sinon on est vite dévoré par les autres, ou plutôt par les employés du Centre si on veut être plus précis. Mais Mlle Parker en avait marre de se cacher sous de faux sentiments, derrière son éternel masque de dureté qui l'étouffait et lui interdisait le bonheur. Profiter de la vie était maintenant devenu l'un de ses objectifs premiers ainsi qu'accéder à la liberté. Le téléphone sonna, d'un doigt elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue avant de saisir le combiné sur sa table de nuit.  
  
Jarod : Je te réveille ? Parker : Et non, tu as raté ton coup, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Elle avait dit cela en souriant, et d'une voix assez douce. Jarod : Et toi que veux-tu ? Parker : (long soupir chargé de doutes) Des réponses. Jarod : Oui, mais des réponses à quelles questions ? Parker : Quel est le lien qui unissait nos mères ? Que révèlent les parchemins ? Mr Parker est-il toujours vivant ? Si non, où est-il ? Et où sont ces parchemins ? J'en ai des milliers comme ça, tu en as assez ou tu en veux d'autres ? Jarod : Moi j'en ai une autre, où est ton frère ?  
  
Mlle Parker n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle entendait déjà le loin murmure de la tonalité au creux de son oreille. A cette dernière phrase, elle ne su trop quoi penser. Mais où donc Jarod voulait-il encore en venir ? Surtout, de quel frère parlait-il ? De Lyle ? D'Ethan ? mais bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé avant ? Jarod avait fait allusion au bébé, qui devait être âgé de un an et demi maintenant. Elle ne s'était même pas interrogée sur l'endroit où il pouvait se trouver depuis plus d'un an, elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Parker savait qu'elle avait un frère quelque part mais sa quête de vérité avait pris de telles proportions qu'elle l'en avait tout simplement oublié. Elle avait honte, comment avait-elle pu descendre aussi bas ? Mr Parker et Brigitte étant morts tous les deux, c'étaient donc Lyle et elle qui devaient en être les tuteurs. Il fallait absolument qu'elle retrouve cet enfant, et une fois de plus c'était Jarod qui l'avait remise dans le droit chemin. Elle devait fouiller dans tout ce qu'elle trouverait : les annexes du Centre, les dossiers, les archives et toutes les bases de données des ordinateurs. C'était devenu clair, elle devait absolument appeler Broots pour qu'il l'aide dans ses recherches car il était le seul à pouvoir le faire.  
  
Broots : (d'une voix profondément endormie, celle d'un homme des cavernes quoi, vous voyez le genre à 1h du matin !) Alloeuh. Parker : Broots, j'ai besoin de vous pour une recherche alors venez au Centre immédiatement. Broots : Maintenant ? Parker : Oui, Broots, maintenant, pas quand vous trouverez enfin un cheveux sur votre crâne !  
  
Elle raccrocha sur cette attendrissante note de douceur et alla s'habiller.  
  
Jarod : J'ai été enlevé à ma famille. Sydney : En 36 heures, il a prouvé qu'il avait plus de talent que tous les autres réunis. Jarod : Sydney, combien de gens sont déjà morts à cause de moi ? Je suis à la recherche de mon passé. Mlle Parker : C'est un caméléon, un génie qui peut prendre n'importe quelle apparence. Sydney : Le Centre veut le récupérer vivant. Mlle Parker : De préférence. Jarod : La vie est un cadeau. Femme : Vous êtes vraiment docteur ? Jarod : Oui, pour la journée !  
  
Michael T. Weiss Andrea Parker  
Patrick Bauchau  
Jarod Mlle Parker  
Sydney  
  
Jon Gries Jamie Denton  
Broots Mr Lyle  
  
Richard Marcus  
Mr Raines  
  
Le Centre, Blue Cove, 2h30:  
  
Parker entra dans le laboratoire, elle était parfaitement réveillée et semblait préoccupée tandis que Broots était parfaitement dans le brouillard. La jeune femme portait un pantalon de cuir assorti à une veste fermée par un ceinturon. Quant à Broots, il était vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise colorée dont les boutons avaient été fermés avec hâte car il s'était trompé plusieurs fois de trou. Parker s'approcha de lui et après lui avoir fait remarquer non sans gênes sa confusion, lui tendit un verre de café bien chaud.  
  
Parker : J'ai besoin que vous fouillez chaque recoin du Centre. Broots : Et qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ? Parker : Mon petit fr. Le fils de Brigitte et de Mr Parker.  
  
Elle n'avait pas pensé à un détail, petit, mais qui avait son importance : le bébé était bien celui de Mr Parker mais ce dernier n'était plus son père. Cet enfant, qui aurait été son petit frère, n'était donc plus que son cousin. Mais elle voulait tout de même le retrouver pour lui offrir une vie meilleure que celle qui l'attendait s'il grandissait au Centre. Elle voulait lui offrir une vie loin du Centre et de tous ses mensonges, une vie libre, une vraie vie tout simplement.  
  
Parker : J'ai une bonne nouvelle, le railla-t-elle, c'est moi qui vais me charger du bureau de Raines et de son ordinateur. Je présume que je vais avoir besoin d'un mot de passe ? Broots : Exactement, il s'agit du mot « Vérité ». Parker : Je n'aurai jamais soupçonné Raines de connaître ce mot, répliqua-t- elle d'une voix sarcastique.  
  
Elle tourna le dos à son informaticien et se dirigea vers le bureau de son monstre de père biologique. Rasant les murs pour ne pas se faire surprendre par une caméra que Broots aurait oublié de détourner. Elle crocheta la serrure de la porte et entra en quelques secondes dans le sombre bureau. Elle alla directement vers l'ordinateur qui était en veille, entra le mot de passe et accéda déjà à une bonne partie des dossiers de Raines. Parker les passa presque tous en revue pendant dix minutes et s'attaqua ensuite aux tiroirs, mais son « père » n'y avait évidement rien laissé. Elle voulut voir dans le coffre fort mais elle ne connaissait pas le code et elle n'avait plus de temps avant que la sécurité du Centre ne se rende compte de sa présence. La jeune femme abandonna alors et rejoignit son collègue dans le laboratoire. Durant cette « intrusion », elle communiquait par portable avec Broots afin qu'il lui explique comment lui transmettre les données par internet sans laisser quelconque trace de son passage. Quand Mlle Parker arriva en face de l'informaticien, elle eut du mal à retenir sa colère en apprenant qu'il n'avait rien trouvé. En effet, Jarod été déjà passé faire un tour dans les dossiers et avait déjà retiré toutes les informations importantes. La tigresse fulminait, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le petit génie l'empêchait de trouver des solutions alors qu'il l'avait mise sur l'enquête. Ils passèrent tout de même la fin de la nuit à essayer de trouver un moyen de récupérer les dossiers, mais ils n'y parvinrent pas. Parker était assise à coté de Broots, accoudée à la table et le menton posé sur la main. Elle était lassée de rester là sans rien faire alors elle décida de retourner dans son bureau quand son portable sonna.  
  
Parker : Quoi ?  
  
Jarod pouvait distinguer le claquement sec de ses talons sur le sol alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, à ce bruit il comprit immédiatement dans quel état elle se trouvait.  
  
Jarod : Tu as l'air énervé. Parker : Parce que je devrais être dans quel état après le sale coup que tu viens de me faire ? Jarod : J'avais besoin que tu accèdes à certains dossiers de l'ordinateur et que tu sois connectée pour pouvoir accéder à toutes les informations qu'il nous fallait. Parker : Qu'il nous fallait ? Jarod : Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais ça Parker. Je préfère te faire part de ce que j'ai trouvé de vive voix. Parker : Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Tu sais où il est ?  
  
La Dragon Lady se retourna brusquement car elle avait sentie la présence de quelqu'un dans son dos. Elle avait raison car Lyle était entré et était planté devant elle, l'air plus qu'excédé. Parker tenait son téléphone de la main gauche, de la droite elle se servit un verre de vodka puis jeta un regard noir à son frère, comme pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait ici. Comme il ne bronchait pas, elle se décida à parler la première.  
  
Parker : Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Lyle ? Lyle : Quelqu'un a volé des informations à Papa cette nuit, il voudrait te parler. Parker : Pourquoi ça ? Il croit que c'est moi ? Lyle : Non, pas que je sache, mais il veut savoir si tu sais quelque chose.  
  
Parker : J'arrive.  
  
Lyle resta en face d'elle, se tenant droit alors que sa s?ur s'asseyait derrière son bureau. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, ne lâchant pas le téléphone.  
  
Parker : J'ai dit que j'arrivais.  
  
Il esquissa un sourire avant de sortir mais Parker ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était resté derrière la porte.  
  
Parker (au téléphone) : Tu es encore là ? Jarod : Je vois que tu réponds toujours à tes obligations personnelles. Parker : Dis-moi ce que tu sais à propos du bébé. Jarod : Viens au port de Blue Cove, ce soir à 18 heures au quai C.  
  
Parker attrapa une feuille et tout en écrivant les instructions de Jarod, elle eut la très mauvaise idée de les répéter à haute voix. Toujours caché, Lyle sourit une fois encore, « ce soir le caméléon revient à la maison ».  
  
Bureau de Mr Raines, Le Centre, 9h:  
  
Après avoir frappé à la porte, Lyle entra et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de son père en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.  
  
Lyle : Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui va vous plaire. Raines : Ah oui ? Vous m'intéressez pour une fois. Lyle : Nous avions raison de nous méfier de Parker, elle était au téléphone avec Jarod il y a une minute. Raines : Vous l'avez mise sur écoute ? Lyle : Non, j'ai simplement laissé traîner mes oreilles. Et je sais très bien que c'était Jarod, ils ont rendez-vous au port ce soir à 18h. Raines : Très bien, prenez deux équipes et encerclez le quai. Qu'il ne vous échappe pas. Lyle : Ne vous en faites pas père, je vais très vite vous le ramener. Raines : Tuez-le, ainsi que Parker. Mais je veux les corps, ils pourraient fort bien nous servir. Lyle : Je vous demande pardon ? Après six ans de traque ? Vous êtes sûr de votre décision ? Raines : Certain, Il en sait beaucoup trop, maintenant il nous servira plus mort que vivant. De toute façon, nous n'arriverions pas à le dominer mentalement, alors faites ce que je vous dis. Lyle : À vos ordres père, je vais les liquider tous les deux.  
  
Parking du Centre, Blue Cove, 17h15:  
  
Parker était au volant de sa sublime porche noir, elle s'était de nouveau coupé les cheveux ceux-ci étaient portés en arrière à cause du vent. Elle portait une veste bordeaux, assortie à sa longue jupe fendue, à ses ongles et à sas lèvres. Elle sortit du parking et appuya sur l'accélérateur, se demandant où tout cela allait encore la mener. Elle n'était aucunement en retard mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rouler à vite allure, espérant peut-être abandonner derrière elle tout cette haine qui l'emplissait. La Dragon Lady pensa à Jarod durant le trajet, au fait qu'elle lui avait parlé comme avant, comme si rien n'avait changé alors qu'elle avait décidé de retirer son armure. Mais sur le moment, ça avait été un réflexe, c'était plus fort qu'elle après avoir passé six ans à le chasser en lui parlant sur ce ton. La jeune femme arriva au port alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, toujours dans son véhicule, elle avança au pas et en scrutant les moindres recoins de l'endroit à la recherche d'un type avec une veste en cuir. Elle l'aperçut enfin, à une centaine de mètres devant elle, assit sur un rebord de pierre à l'extrémité du quai. Elle se gara et s'approcha du jeune homme, les bras le long du corps pour lui montrer qu'elle ne ferait rien contre lui.  
  
Jarod : Je suis content de te voir. Dis-moi tu as arrêté de manger ou quoi ? Parker : Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Jarod : Tu as beaucoup maigrit, c'est tout. Parker : Je ne suis pas venu pour que l'on discute de ma santé mais de mon frère, enfin. de mon cousin. Jarod : depuis notre retour de Carthis, je l'ai recherché sans cesse. Je sais enfin où il est mais je dois te dire quelque chose avant.  
  
Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, tendant la main pour lui caresser le bras mais elle recula. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait fait ça, par crainte sans dote mais pourtant elle savait très bien que Jarod était bien la dernière personne à vouloir lui faire du mal.  
  
Parker : Qu'as-tu d'autre à me dire ?  
  
A ce moment, deux voitures noires débarquèrent et une dizaine de nettoyeurs les encerclèrent.  
  
Lyle : Je savais que je ne m'étais pas trompé. Tu étais avec lui depuis le début, c'est pour cette raison qu'il « t'échappait » à chaque fois. Parker : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu m'as suivie ? Lyle : L'histoire. votre histoire s'arrête ici.  
  
Il leva le bras, dans sa main il tenait un neuf millimètres, il allait tirer sur Jarod mais Parker se plaça entre eux. Elle reçut la balle dans le dos et Jarod la rattrapa mais ils furent entraînés vers l'arrière et tombèrent à l'eau. Le Caméléon tenait la jeune femme de toutes ses forces contre lui et il nageait vers le bord pour se cacher son le ponton. A travers les lattes de bois, il pouvait voir les nettoyeurs se pencher pour les chercher. Il se tenait à un morceau de métal qui ressortait de la paroi, il avait du mal à retenir Parker car il n'avait pas pied et l'eau était glacée. Il entendait les voix des hommes, Lyle ordonnant à ses hommes de regarder partout et pestant contre leur incapacité. Le génie réussit à longer le mur sur plusieurs mètres, essayant de garder le visage de Parker hors de l'eau. Il atteignit une échelle mais il devait monter environ deux mètres alors il porta Parker sur son épaule et la hissa sur le bord. Il devait rester baissé derrière le muret pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les nettoyeurs et ramper sur le sol en traînant Parker. Par chance il arriva rapidement à sa voiture car il l'avait garée assez près derrière un entrepôt. Quand il arriva à sa voiture, il posa Parker à l'avant et se dépêcha à sa dernière planque pour soigner son amie.  
  
Repaire de Jarod, Blue Cove, 23h00:  
  
Il mit très peu de temps à extraire la balle et à refermer la plaie car la blessure n'était pas aussi grave qu'il ne le croyait. Parker avait reçut la balle dans le bas du dos, dans le creux de la taille. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance par rapport au jour où elle avait protégé son père car cette fois-ci, la balle n'avait touché aucun organe et aucun os. Maintenant elle était là, sur son lit, légèrement vêtue et avec une couverture qui lui montait jusqu'au menton. Et pour une fois il pouvait être près d'elle sans qu'elle ne le menace de son satané Smith&Wesson. Il s'assit à ses cotés, il caressa son visage du bout de doigts, c'était surréaliste pour lui. Il n'imaginait pas qu'une peau pouvait être aussi douce et aussi parfumée bien. Il voulait tout faire pour se rapprocher d'elle et qu'ils puissent se connaître davantage encore. Jarod ne voulait pas dormir, il se sentait comme surexcité ou impatient et il avait besoin de bouger. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il prenne l'air alors il décida de passer chez Parker pour prendre quelques unes de ses affaires afin qu'elle se sente à l'aise chez lui quand elle se réveillera. Quand il fut de retour, Parker était assise devant le feu qu'il avait allumé deux heures plus tôt, sa couverture sur les épaules. Les flammes illuminaient son visage, le jeu d'ombres et de lumières la faisait ressembler à un ange. Cette situation ne manqua pas de lui rappeler un certain passage sur Carthis, mais là, personne ne savait qu'ils étaient là !  
  
Jarod : Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Parker : J'ai eu un peu de mal à me déplacer mais j'avais froid. Je suis mieux ici.  
  
Jarod s'approcha et posa le sac qu'il tenait sur le sol, devant la jeune femme.  
  
Jarod : Je me suis permis d'aller chez toi pour aller chercher quelques unes de tes affaires.  
  
Parker fronça les sourcils mais regarda tout de même dans le sac, elle se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu rapporter. Elle en sortit une photo d'elle et de sa mère, ses lettres, et des vêtements. Jarod s'inquiéta un peu, il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir, si elle allait aboyer ou mordre. Parker sentit quelque chose de dur au fond du sac, elle le saisit et le sortit puis ne pu s'empêcher de sourire : une bouteilles de whisky pur malt.  
  
Parker : Je vois que tu penses à tout.  
  
Elle observa un instant le cadre argenté, elle aimait tellement voir le sourire de sa mère.  
  
Parker : Comment fais-tu pour toujours être près de moi durant les moment difficiles ? Jarod : C'est mon instinct qui dicte mes actes, et mon c?ur aussi. Je serai toujours là pour toi Parker. Parker : Je sais, tu es mon ami et Lyle est mon ennemi.  
  
Elle avait dit cette phrase d'une façon tout à fait amicale, sans aucune intention de vexer Jarod.  
  
Parker : C'est quoi ce quelque chose dont tu devais me parler tout à l'heure avant que Lyle ne débarque ?  
  
Le sourire que Jarod arborait jusque là s'effaça pour laisser place à l'appréhension. Parker s'inquiéta en voyant le visage de Jarod alors celui- ci attrapa sa main entre les siennes et la jeune femme n'osa pas la retirer.  
  
Jarod : Et bien. Parker : Que se passe-t-il ? C'est grave ? Jarod : Non, ça va, c'est juste que c'est dur à dire. Tu te souviens quand tu t'étais prise une balle dans le dos en voulant protéger ton père ? Parker : Comment veux-tu que j'oublie le trou que j'ai au milieu du dos ? En plus, maintenant, j'en ai deux. Jarod : C'est Lyle qui t'avait fait admettre en service de psychologie. Et Raines en a profité pour qu'on te prélève des ovules. Parker : Quoi ?!  
  
Elle voulut se lever mais la douleur la rappela à l'ordre en se manifestant dans tout le corps, l'obligeant à se calmer.  
  
Parker : Comment ce salaud a-t-il pu se permettre une chose pareille ? Jarod : Il avait un but précis, tu te souviens aussi qu'il existe au Centre un endroit où ils gardent les liquides de tous les cadres et les gens importants du bâtiment ? Parker : Oui, mas je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Jarod : ils ont prélevé mon sperme quand j'étais leur prisonnier. Et il y a deux ans, ton père a profité de Brigitte comme mère porteuse en lui inséminant tes ovules et mon sperme.  
  
Parker : Tu. Tu es en train de me dire que. Que cet enfant serait notre enfant ? Jarod : Tu as parfaitement compris Parker. Nous avons, une fois de plus, été abusés par ces monstres.  
  
Parker était face au feu, les mains sur la bouche, regardant les longues flammes danser quand un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine. Elle pensait à son enfant, leur enfant, il avait déjà un an et demi et il était loin de ses parents. Jarod l'observait, il savait bien qu'elle était bouleversée par cette révélation, une larme coulait le long de la joue de Parker. Ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'est que la jeune femme se laissa doucement glisser dans ses bras et pleura en silence, au creux de sa poitrine pendant quelques minutes. Jarod la serrait le plus fort possible contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et la berçant tendrement. Soudain, elle s'écarta vivement de lui et le fixa de son regard de tigresse à la recherche de sa proie.  
  
Parker : Où est-il ? Où est notre enfant Jarod ? Jarod : Pour l'instant, comme ils ne peuvent pas l'éduquer, ils l'ont placé dans un orphelinat à Boston. Parker : Quand partons-nous ? Jarod : Il faut que tu te reposes mais nous devons vite le récupérer car le Centre va certainement aller le chercher et le cachera pour que nous ne puissions jamais le retrouver. Parker : Je me fiche de ma blessure, ce qui compte, c'est le bébé alors nous partons demain matin. Broots pourrait leur transmettre de fausses informations comme quoi tu es en Californie pour détourner leur attention. Jarod : Tu as raison, mis reprendre notre enfant pourrait s'avérer plus compliqué qu'on ne l'imagine. Ils pourraient nous tendre un piège et nous aurions du mal à nous défendre si nous ne sommes que deux, en plus tu es blessée. Parker : Pour moi, tu me donnes des sédatifs et ça ira, pour le Centre il y a Sam. Jarod : Sam ? Parker : Oui, Sam, mon nettoyeur. Jarod : Je sais qui c'est mais. Il n'est pas de notre coté. Parker : Sam est peut-être un simple nettoyeur mais il a un cerveau. Et puis ça fait 6 ans que l'on travaille tous les deux alors je pense qu'il acceptera de nous aider.  
  
Jarod appela Sydney et Broots pour les mettre au courant de ce qu'il leur était arrivé, l'histoire du bébé et pour leur expliquer leur plan, ils acquiescèrent avec plaisir. Après avoir mené le Centre en bateau, il était convenu qu'ils se rejoindraient à Boston, mais avant ils devaient expliquer sa mission à Sam. Le nettoyeur fut un peu réticent au début mais après ces quelques années il s'était quelque peu attaché à Mlle Parker, il connaissait sa tragique histoire et savait à quel point la vie avait été dure avec elle. C'est pour ces raisons qu'il accepta que Parker, Jarod et lui se rejoignent à Boston, le lendemain dans un café.  
  
Kitty's coffee, Boston, 10h30 :  
  
Parker et Jarod arrivèrent sur la terrasse et s'assirent en face de Sam, qui paraissait inquiet.  
  
Parker : Merci d'être venu et de nous faire confiance. Sam : Je vous devais bien ça, vous boitez ? Parker : Ce n'est rien, j'ai reçu une balle et j'ai un peu de mal à marcher. C'est pour cela que nous avion s besoin de vous. Sam : Qu'est-ce que j'aurai à faire ? Jarod : Vous serez notre chauffeur et vous nous couvrirez en cas de problème. Parker et moi allons nous faire passer pour un couple qui s'intéresse à l'adoption d'un enfant. A un moment, je demanderai les toilettes et j'irai chercher le bébé. Je sortirai par l'arrière, Parker me rejoindra et nous nous sauverons. Sam : C'est un plan qui me parait réalisable. Mais vous ne pensez pas que le Centre a des agents placés dans le secteur pour prévenir ce genre de chose ? Jarod : C'est là que Broots intervient, quand Sydney et lui seront là, il diffusera un message à tous les nettoyeurs, leur disant que je suis dans le Boston Muséum. Ce musée se trouve à l'autre bout de la ville par rapport à l'orphelinat. Parker : je me demande comment tu fais pour mettre au point des plans aussi tordus, j'oublie peut-être que tu es un génie. Sam : Quand débute la « Grande Evasion » ? Jarod : ce soit à 18 heures. Parker : Quand Sydney et Broots ont-ils dit qu'ils nous rejoindraient ? Jarod : Broots doit scanner la voix de Lyle et le mener en Californie donc ils seront là en milieu d'après-midi. Ils emmèneront Debbie et Angelo avec eux car ils ne comptent pas retourner au Centre.  
  
Jarod serra la main de Sam et aida Mlle Parker à se relever, ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, souriants et confiants puis le nettoyeur les vit monter dans un taxi.  
  
Bureau de Mr Lyle, Le Centre, 12h00 :  
  
Lyle était au téléphone avec Mr Raines, une petite boîte en carton traînait sur son bureau et il tenait deux petites baguettes dans la main.  
  
Lyle : Oui père, je vous dis qu'il n'y avait rien à San Francisco. C'était certainement une ruse pour nous détourner de quelque chose. En attendant, il parait que Broots et Sydney sont en train de préparer quelque chose de louche. Une équipe les surveille et s'ils sortent on les suit à la trace. Raines : Ne les lâchez pas, je vous ai déjà laissé une chance alors je vous conseille de ne pas gâcher la dernière. Lyle : Je fais tout ce qui est en mon possible. Raines : Comme quoi ce n'est pas encore assez. Lyle : Je dois vous laisser, un de mes hommes vient me donner du nouveau.  
  
Il se tourna vers on nettoyeur et raccrocha son téléphone.  
  
Lyle : Vous avez du nouveau, Homme : Ils s'apprêtent à partir, ils ont loué des billets d'avion pour Boston. Lyle : Vous ne les quittez pas des yeux. Je m'en occuperai moi-même alors vous ne faites rien sans mes ordres. C'est clair ? Homme : Oui Mr Lyle, très clair. Lyle : Vous m'appelez dès que vous savez où ils vont. Aller, sortez, je voudrais manger en paix.  
  
Hôtel Savannah, Boston, 15h30 :  
  
Debbie était en train de faire découvrir la télévision à Angelo, tandis que tous les autres mettaient les détails du plan au point. Broots devra venir avec eux pour diffuser le message d'alerte, Sydney s'était proposé pour garder Angelo et la fillette. Jarod dû s'y reprendre à 3 fois pour que Parker accepte qu'il change son pansement, celle-ci prétextant ne pas avoir le temps. Ils allèrent s'isoler dans la chambre et le jeune homme la soigna, ils s'allongèrent ensuite sur le lit et restèrent un moment sans parler, juste dans les bras l'un de l'autre. L'heure du départ arriva rapidement, ils avaient loué un mini van à l'occasion. Une vingtaine de minutes après, la petite équipe était garée devant l'orphelinat. Jarod se rendit compte que Parker était préoccupée mais il se dit que c'était parce qu'ils allaient retrouver leur enfant. Alors qu'ils marchaient en direction du bâtiment, il posa sa main sur son épaule et tente de la rassurer en parlant gentiment.  
  
Jarod : Ca va aller Parker, ne te fais pas de soucis. Parker : Ce sont mes voix Jarod. Elles essaient de me dire quelque chose mais je ne comprends pas. Jarod : Tu crois qu'elles te préviennent d'un danger ? Parker : Je n'en sais rien, elles n'arrêtent pas de répéter « ton frère est là ». Jarod : Ne t'en fait pas, Lyle doit être à l'autre bout du pays.  
  
Mais soudain quelqu'un les appela de l'autre coté de la route, c'était la voix de Lyle, et quand ils se retournèrent, ils s'aperçurent que c'était Ethan. Parker et Jarod s'étaient simplement trompés en interprétant les voix de la jeune femme, ils en étaient d'ailleurs ravis. Tous les trois se prirent dans les bras, ils étaient si contents de se revoir après tout ce temps.  
  
Parker : Ethan, comment vas-tu ? Ethan : Je vais très bien ma s?ur, et vous deux ? Je vois que vous êtes réunis ? Parker : Oui, c'est une longue histoire. Jarod : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ethan : Mes voix m'ont dit de venir ici alors me voilà ! Parker : Je suis tellement contente de savoir que tu vas bien ton mot inachevé m'a inquiété. Nous sommes à Boston pour récupérer notre enfant. Ethan : Votre enfant ? Jarod : Oui, encore un plan du Centre, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de te l'expliquer. Tu devrais rejoindre nos amis dans le van noir que tu vois là- bas, ils t'expliquerons ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Parker : A toute à l'heure.  
  
Après s'être enfin retrouvés, ils eurent du mal à se séparer et à partir chacun de leur coté. Jarod et Parker entrèrent tout de même dans l'orphelinat en se tenant par la taille et se présentant à une femme qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Ils lui parlèrent de leur souhait d'adoption alors elle leur conseilla le bureau d'une assistante sociale. Ils firent semblant de s'y diriger mais montèrent deux ou trois étages. Parker avait refusé de la laisser y aller seul et l'avait suivi contre son gré. Ils ouvrirent plusieurs portes avant que les voix de la jeune femme ne les conduisent chambre 63 où ils trouvèrent l'enfant. Mlle Parker prit le bébé dans ses bras, lui parlant gentiment pour qu'il ne se mette pas à pleurer. Ils descendirent discrètement mais la femme de l'accueil les aperçut et commença à crier. Nos deux héros se mirent à courir, Jarod tenant l'enfant contre lui et Parker tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite ruelle, le van était garé en face d'eux, moteur tournant. Jarod monta à l'arrière avec Ethan, Broots et l'enfant tandis que Mlle Parker était à l'avant à coté de Sam. Le véhicule démarra en trombe, laissant derrière lui un groupe de trois ou quarte personnes qui faisaient des signes à l'équipe et leur ordonnaient de rendre le bébé. Celui-ci, à force d'être ballotté, s'était mis à pleurer alors Jarod le berça pour le calmer. Sam sortit de la ruelle à toute allure au moment où une voiture passait, ils se heurtèrent mais le van n'était presque pas abîmé. Ils voulurent s'arrêter mais le fait que Parker ait reconnu Lyle au volant du véhicule leur fit changer d'avis.  
  
Ethan : Jarod, allons à l'hôtel Norton. Jarod : Pourquoi ? Qui y a-t-il là-bas ? Ethan : Notre famille. Jarod : Tu as réussi à les réunir ? Ethan : Oui, ils sont à l'hôtel depuis hier, je les ai retrouvés grâce à mes voix. Jarod : C'est merveilleux, merci Ethan je. Je n'y crois pas. C'est tellement formidable. Comment vont-ils ? Comment est Maman ? Ethan : Ils vont très bien, ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi. Ils sont fier de toi et de tout ce que tu as fait.  
  
Jarod se tourna vers Parker, elle n'avait rien dit et pas bougé, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Elle revoyait Lyle, son jumeau, dans le voiture dont ils avaient défoncé l'aille il y a quelques minutes. Le choc avait été violent mais la voiture ne semblait trop abîmée, le Centre avait su la choisir. Bien qu ce soit un monstre psychopathe, elle ne voulait pas tuer son propre frère même si elle l'avait fait des milliers de fois dans ses rêves. Mais de là le faire dans la réalité, il y avait une marge qu'elle ne voulait pas franchir une seconde fois quand elle lui avait tiré dessus il y a 2 ans. Ce jour-là, elle voulait prouver sa loyauté à son père, de plus, elle ne savait qu'il était son frère à ce moment-là.  
  
Jarod : Parker, est-ce que ça va ? Parker : je vais très bien, merci, mon dos me faisait mal c'est tout. Je suis vraiment heureuse que tu retrouves enfin ta famille. Je suis impatiente de les rencontrer, enfin. De les revoir.  
  
Hôtel Norton, Boston, 19h :  
  
Le petit groupe montait rapidement les escaliers, précédé par un Jarod très excité à l'idée de pouvoir enfin serrer toute sa famille dans ses bras. Sur le chemin, ils avaient appelé Sydney pour lui donner l'adresse de leur hôtel et qu'il les rejoigne avec Debbie et Angelo. Jarod frappa à la porte et au moment où elle s'ouvrit, une femme aux longs cheveux roux se jeta dans ses bras. Ils furent tous invités à entrer et ils commencèrent les présentations. Au début, Parker se sentait très mal à l'aise car elle avait peur que la famille de Jarod ne lui en veuille pour les 6 années de « chasse » qui l'avaient empêché de les retrouver. Mais ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils la comprenaient pourquoi elle avait fait ça et qu'ils la pardonnaient. Jarod était en train de parler avec ses parents, il leur raconta toutes ses recherches et leur appris qu'ils étaient grands-parents. Parker profita de la situation pour s'isoler avec Sydney, elle lui dit qu'elle devait s'absenter mais qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter et qu'elle serait de retour dans moins de deux heures. Elle se faufila dans le dos de Jarod et alla chercher le van dans le parking. Elle devait prendre des nouvelles de Lyle, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'étaient ses voix qui l'y poussaient. La jeune femme se dirigea donc vers l'hôpital le plus proche du lieu de l'accident, espérant ne pas faire une énorme erreur.  
  
Mémorial Hospital of Boston, 21h00 :  
  
Parker marchait tranquillement dans le long couloir blanc, elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, leur ambiance, l'odeur. Ils lui rappelaient bien trop le Centre, cette atmosphère austère et pesante l'étouffait. Elle s'approcha discrètement du comptoir alors que l'infirmière était dos à elle et elle jeta un ?il sur l'écran d'ordinateur. Elle vit que Lyle était dans la chambre 155, le fait de voir ce nombre l'effraya un peu. Parker ouvrit la porte sans un bruit et s'approcha doucement du lit, bien que son frère ait lesyeux fermés elle savait qu'il était éveillé. Il ouvrit les yeux, il semblait étonné de sa présence. Elle se dit qu'il allait certainement vouloir qu'elle parte mais elle fut prise de court par sa question.  
  
Lyle : Qui êtes vous ? Parker : Je. Je suis ta s?ur jumelle, tu ne te souviens pas ? Lyle : Je ne me souviens de rien, même pas de mon nom. Parker : Tu t'appelles. Lyle. Lyle : Et mon nom de famille ? Parker : Disons que c'est ton nom de famille et que tu n'as pas de prénom. Lyle : Comment ça, Je ne comprends rien. Parker : C'est tellement compliqué. Lyle : Et vous ? Comment vous appelez-vous ? Parker : Je suis Mlle Parker. Lyle : Nous sommes frère et s?ur et nous ne partageons pas le même nom ? Parker : Nous avons été séparés à la naissance, moi j'ai grandi avec les Parker et toi avec les Bowman. Adulte, tu as pris le prénom de ton père, Lyle, comme nom de famille. Lyle : C'est bizarre comme histoire, je ne me rappelle rien. Et je fais quoi comme métier ? Parker : Et bien. Tu travailles au Centre, une entreprise de Blue Cove dans le Delaware. Tu es dans. la sécurité. Lyle : A Blue Cove, c'est sur la côte non ? Parker : Tu as raison. Lyle : J'ai des images, des paroles qui me reviennent. Un homme qui a des problèmes de respirations, qui est-ce ? Parker : C'est ton patron, Raines. C'est aussi notre père biologique. Lyle : Que s'est-il passé pour que je sois ici ? Parker : Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Lyle : Oui, je me souviens, un van noir. il y avait quelqu'un que je conn. mais tu étais dedans ? Parker : C'est exact, je m'enfuyais avec mon ami. Tu le détestes. Lyle : Tout se mélange dans me tête, je vois un homme brun qui court, il est habillé en noir. C'est ton ami ? Parker : Il s'appelle Jarod, ton travail consiste à le ramener au Centre dont il s'est enfuit il y a 6 ans. Lyle : Mon travail n'est pas très honnête n'est-ce pas ? Parker : Cela fait au moins 40 ans que le Centre outrepasse les lois. Lyle : Jarod est un caméléon, un génie que notre entreprise a séquestré, c'est ce que je me rappelle. Parker : C'est la vérité, depuis 6 ans j'étais employée pour le ramener mais j'ai appris plein de choses et j'ai tout abandonné pour partir avec lui. Je l'aime. Lyle : je vois un bébé, c'est le tien ? Parker : Raines a prélevé le sperme de Jarod, mes ovules aussi. Ensuite, l'homme qui m'a élevée, Mr Parker, et lui se sont servis de la femme de Mr Parker comme mère porteuse. Lyle : Vous étiez là pour récupérer votre enfant. C'est monstrueux, comment ai-je pu laisser faire ça, Parker : Ton père adoptif te maltraitait, tu as grandi dans la haine et tu as atterri au Centre. Tu ne pouvais pas t'en sortir. Lyle : Mais toi ? Comment as-tu fait ? Parker : Mr Parker m'a envoyée faire mes études en Italie et au Japon. Et il y avait notre mère, avant que Raines ne la tue lâchement. Lyle : Je ne comprends pas très bien. Parker : Nous sommes les enfants de raines et de Catherine, celle-ci était mariée avec Mr Parker, l'ancien directeur du Centre et aussi le frère de raines. Ce dernier s'appelle en réalité Abel Parker mais il avait été abandonné à sa naissance, c'est pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas le même nom. Mr Parker est mort il y a trois semaines. Lyle : Je vois mieux maintenant, je veux partir aussi. Je veux commencer une nouvelle vie, quitter ce monde. Parker : Tu es sûr ? Lyle : ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît. J'étais un monstre, je veux profiter de cette chance pour changer.  
  
Parker n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle se demandait si elle était bien face du vrai Lyle.  
  
Parker : Je suis contente de retrouver un vrai frère.  
  
Elle alla ouvrir la porte du placard et donna ses vêtements à son frère. La jeune femme le croyait, elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il ne mentait pas et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.  
  
Parker : Tu n'as rien de cassé ? Lyle : j'ai quelque chose au poignet mais ça va, je pourrai courir.  
  
Et c'est ce qu'ils durent faire en passant devant deux infirmières, ils montèrent dans le van et se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel Norton.  
  
Hôtel Norton, Boston, 22h00 :  
  
Toute la famille, ainsi que les amis de Jarod, étaient installés autour de la table. Quelques minutes après le départ de Parker, Jarod avait demandé des explications à Sydney et celui-ci lui répondit qu'elle avait eu besoin de prendre un peu l'air. Le jeune homme ne l'avait bien sûr pas crut mais il savait que Parker ne prendrait pas de risques après ces retrouvailles. La porte s'ouvrit et Jarod crut qu'il allait s'étrangler en voyant Lyle entrer aux cotés de sa s?ur souriante. Elle vint voir Jarod et lui expliqua la situation, ce qui le rassura, puis elle alla prendre son fils dans ses bras.  
  
Parker : Comment allons-nous l'appeler ? Jarod : Après tout ce qui est arrivé, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça ! Parker : j'aime beaucoup le prénom Davy, je trouve qu'il symbolise le début d'une nouvelle vie avec ce qui est arrivé quand il y avait Angelo. Jarod : C'est très beau.  
  
Il caressa la joue de l'enfant et passa son bras autour de la taille de Parker, toujours en regardant le bébé.  
  
Jarod : Tu aimes bien ? Tu veux t'appeler Davy ? Davy : oui.  
  
Parker et Jarod éclatèrent de rire, la jeune femme déposa l'enfant sur le sol et celui-ci alla voir sa grand-mère.  
  
Jarod : Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. J'ai loué des chambres pour Sydney, Broots, Angelo et pour toi aussi Parker.  
  
Elle attrapa la clé et la tendit à son frère, tout en souriant elle se retourna vers Jarod.  
  
Parker : Je vais donc être obligée de dormir avec toi.  
  
Jarod fut ravi de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements. Il souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde et alla se coucher en compagnie de Parker qui avait laissé Davy aux soins de Margaret et du Major Charles. Ils ouvrirent la porte et Jarod s'assit sur le lit pendant que Parker retirait ses bottes.  
  
Jarod : Puisque c'est une nouvelle vie, est-ce que je peux t'appeler par ton prénom ? Parker : J'adorerais cela.  
  
Elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque.  
  
Jarod : Je t'aime rebecca. Parker : Je t'aime Jarod.  
  
Parker l'embrassa, ils échangèrent un long baiser passionné puis Jarod se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, ne lâchant pas sa bien-aimée.  
  
Parker : je croyais que tu étais fatigué ? Jarod : Moi j'ai dit ça ?  
  
La nuit fut très courte et dès le lendemain, tout le groupe s'envola pour l'Europe avec de faux papiers. Sydney s'installa en Belgique, Broots et Debbie et province et tous les autres à Paris. Angelo avait été placé dans une institution spéciale et il recevait beaucoup de visites de ses amis. Jarod travaillait comme chirurgien et comme Parker n'avait pas pris de vacances depuis plus de dix ans, elle décida de se consacrer à Davy. Mais celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps seul car 9 mois après leur arrivée, ses parents lui donnèrent une adorable petite s?ur que son père avait tenu à appeler Catherine.  
  
Fin.  
  
J'espère que vous avez aimé, j'attends vos reviews ou vos mails !! (MissParker63@hotmail.com) 


End file.
